


In (Sub) Sickness and in Health

by greeneyes_blondequiffs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Louis, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_blondequiffs/pseuds/greeneyes_blondequiffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is born either a Dom or a Sub. It is Harry/Louis but they are not in a relationship at the start of the fic. Harry has his first Sub Sickness on the day of the AMAs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke to a throbbing pain in his temples, waves of nausea rolling around in his belly and a hot stickiness between his legs. He shifted uncomfortably, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to stop the sensation that the room was spinning and his bed was tilting underneath him.

He let out a strangled whimper as he tangled his fingers in the sheets, damp with his sweat, and tried to think of a reason – besides from the obvious, horrifying one – why he felt so awful. He could just be tired, after all he and the boys had just done 1D day and performing for eight hours was draining. Flying to the UK and then back to America in less than twenty-four hours was a killer too since he never really slept well on planes. So he was probably just exhausted and a little run down. Nothing to worry about. Now that a diagnosis was sorted he really had to get up and deal with the aftermath of his wet dream drying against his thighs.

Chewing his bottom lip between his teeth, he kicked the blankets off his legs and tried to drag himself into a sitting position.

Urgh. The world seemed to go fuzzy around the edges, his vision fading in and out and a horrible tinny ringing noise drowned out all other sounds. His body was shaking so hard he wasn’t sure he could stand. Fighting back tears he struggled onto his knees, kneeling on the mattress with his head bowed, breathing deeply in and out, the air bursting from his lips in shuddery gasps.

There was no mistaking what this was. Sub Sickness. His first Sub Sickness.

He had almost convinced himself that this wasn’t going to happen to him. That somehow, because he really didn’t want it, his submissive urges would just lie dormant forever so he wouldn’t have to deal with them. Sicknesses were something that other Subs endured but he could will them away. Given that most Subs had their first Sickness between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, when his nineteenth birthday came and went without even a stirring he felt unbelievably hopeful.

But here he was, around two months from turning twenty, and feeling absolutely wretched.

‘What?’ he practically moaned when he heard a knock on his hotel room door. God, he sounded almost as bad as he felt.

‘Are you up yet? I want you dressed and ready to go in two hours!’ Paul replied, thankfully not asking to be let into the room. Harry was fairly certain he looked disgusting judging by the sweat coating his body and the flushed heat in his face. 

Shit. They had the AMAs today.

‘I’m up.’ That wasn’t exactly a lie. ‘I’ll be ready in time.’ Of course he would be. He wanted to please. He had to be good.

I can do this, he tried to assure himself as he crawled to the bathroom, feeling far too dizzy to walk. He quickly turned on the taps, not waiting for the water to become warm before stepping under the spray. He was hard, harder than he’d ever been in his life. Surely some sort of release would ease the churning need currently overwhelming his every thought. Harry  
slid his hand down his chest, pausing to toy with his nipples, hissing at how sensitive they were. He let out a needy whine as he cupped himself, feeling the weight of his cock in his palm. He thrust his hips into his hand, squeezing his balls as he jerked himself off.

His orgasm came quickly as he braced himself against the shower wall but it wasn’t the wonderful relief he was hoping for. He wanted so much more than his own hand clumsily fondling himself. Whimpering in frustration Harry fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his middle in a pitiful attempt to ease the sensation that he was being ripped apart from the inside out. No one had ever told him that it would be this bad. His mother had mentioned things like ‘feeling weak and unwell’ and ‘there might be pain’ but that had definitely not prepared him for the reality of the Sickness. He wondered if it was because he was older. All the hormones and submissive urges had more time to build up. The horrifying reality that he was going to need to do something about this, that it wasn’t just going to go away was overwhelming.

He almost screamed when he exited the shower to find Liam and Niall in the bathroom, raiding his supply of hairspray, gel and assortment of other products.

‘Hey, sleepyhead,’ Liam greeted. ‘We kind of ran out of hair stuff so we thought we’d use yours. Hope you don’t mind.’

‘Of course not.’

God, that sounded accommodating even for him. It hadn’t surprised Harry when his blood tests had shown that he was a Sub. He had always been a people-pleaser, a personality trait that had intensified during puberty. He knew that fans were suspicious of his orientation. Apparently he carried himself like a Sub from the way he stood neatly with his feet together and clasped his hands behind his back to how he couldn’t really stop himself from obeying orders.

‘You okay, Harry? You look kind of…off.’

‘’m fine.’ Harry pretended to be scrutinising his reflection so he wouldn’t have to look Niall directly in the face. Like him, Niall was a Sub and Harry was paranoid that he would be able to detect what Harry was going through. Surely he would recognise the symptoms. ‘Just tired,’ he added, when he felt Niall still staring at him.

‘Hey Harry, could you pass me the gel?’ Liam asked.

The container was in Liam’s hands before either of them could process what had happened. Harry’s mouth fell open in shock at how unquestionably, unconsciously he had obeyed Liam’s request. He kind of felt a little bit better after doing it too. 

‘Er, thanks for that man.’

‘No problem.’

Harry turned his attention back to his hair, ignoring Liam and Niall as they exchanged a meaningful glance behind his back.

‘Well, that’s me done,’ Liam said pointedly, after a few minutes of silence. ‘I’ll see you guys outside.’

Harry and Niall murmured their goodbyes, Harry vaguely hoping that he would be less obvious about his situation now that there were no Doms around. From what he remembered from sex ed other Subs didn’t elicit the right chemicals to get each other to obey them.

‘Harry.’ Niall’s voice was an urgent whisper. He looked straight into Harry’s eyes with an uncomfortable intensity that made Harry want to curl up and disappear. ‘It’s your Sickness, isn’t it?’

So much for hiding it then.

Harry blushed. ‘Yeah. I think so.’

‘Why haven’t you got anyone to help you? You can’t fight this. If you keep trying your body’s just going to shut down and you won’t be able to – ’

‘Do you think I don’t know that?’ Harry snapped, jerking his arm away from Niall. He hadn’t even noticed the other boy had been holding onto him until the feeling of another person on his skin had become suddenly unbearable. ‘This just isn’t the best timing, in case you haven’t noticed.’

Niall made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. ‘It doesn’t take long to have someone Dom you. You don’t have to be scared.’

‘I’m not scared,’ Harry lied.

He was terrified. He remembered when he was thirteen years old and being told he was a Sub. He had sat next to his mother on his bed as she explained that his body didn’t create all the chemicals that he needed and one day he was going to get Sick and would need a Dom to take care of him – to jumpstart his body for want of a better word. Harry thought that having that happen once seemed bad enough. Then his mother told him that after the first time, he would get Sick approximately once a month unless he had someone regularly dominating him.

At thirteen years old Harry had considered that to be a problem for future-him to deal with. Surely by the time he was old enough for all this he would be in a loving relationship with someone who would take care of him when the time came. Unfortunately that hadn’t happened.

‘If you want, I can ask around and try to figure out someone who can Dom you. Is there anyone in particular that you would like?’ Niall asked gently.

Louis. It took all Harry had not to blurt out his name. Louis with his lovely voice that was sweet and smooth like honey. Louis’ gentle, reassuring touches, but brazen personality who could whip out commands that Harry would love to obey. Louis who had always been able to get Harry to do whatever he wanted.

‘Harry?’ Niall prompted.

‘’s’not meant to be like this, Niall,’ he whispered, unable to hide the tremor in his voice.

Niall’s eyebrows lifted towards his hairline. ‘What’s not? Getting Sick? Harry it happens to all Subs eventually, it’s not like you can help it. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.’

Except there was. He had no long term partner, no plan about how to deal with this, was expected to be at an awards ceremony in a couple of hours and could barely remember his own name. He tried to answer Niall but had to stop to dry-retch into the basin. God, he felt so pathetic. Niall hummed sympathetically, rubbing small circles into his back.

‘When did it start?’ Niall asked, after the horrible heaving in Harry’s belly finally ended and he was able to slump against the wall, sweat pouring down his face. 

Harry almost said ‘this morning’ but he realised that he had been feeling weird for a few days now. It had started as a nagging queasiness and a slight headache before blossoming into whatever the hell he was feeling now.

‘I dunno. It was really bad when I woke up. Does it normally take a couple of days to come on?’

Niall nodded, blue eyes full of concern. ‘Yeah. It kind of gives you a bit of a warning that you need to be dominated. Why didn’t you say something?’

Harry shrugged. ‘I didn’t realise, I suppose.’

There was another rap on the door. Harry pulled himself to his feet, determined to carry on, to not submit to how he was feeling.

‘I won’t tell anyone, Harry.’

‘Thank you.’

‘But you should.’

Harry ignored him, busying himself looking for a concealer than might disguise the pasty colour of his skin.

*

Standing was a challenge. The interviewer prattled on about their plans for after the show but all Harry could focus on were his heart palpitations which had started as soon as they had arrived at the AMAs. The fluttering sensation in his chest was unsettling, making him feel light-headed. Judging by the dampness on his back he had sweated through his shirt. He thanked God that he had chosen to wear black – at least if he soaked through his jacket it wouldn’t be immediately obvious.

By the time they were on stage for their performance Harry was worried he was going to be sick. His knees were trembling, his microphone felt like a dead weight in his sweaty palm and the lights seemed to be drilling into his brain. He also became uncomfortably aware that the Doms in the room were paying extra attention to him, obviously detecting a Sub in the throes of Sickness. He shuddered as he thought of all the reports of Subs being taken against their will, the fear just making him even more overwhelmed. 

Once the song was over, he was vaguely aware of Louis reaching out his hand as if to offer some kind of comfort but he walked straight past him. He couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t just fall to his knees if Louis touched him and that would be so embarrassing he wouldn’t want to perform ever again.

Everything was just so loud. People buzzed around him, their voices blurring together so much that he was unable to understand half of what was being said. The Doms in particular seemed to suffocate him with their presence, any question that fell from their lips sounding like a demand that he was desperate to obey.

Get out. Need to get out. Not bothering to explain where he was going he rushed down the aisle and out of the auditorium, thankful to find the corridors surrounding the room empty. He found a quiet corner and sank to his knees, liking the way the hard floor chaffed against his skin, sent an ache through his bones. He tried to focus on his breathing, the feeling of his hands running up and down his thighs, the feel of his shirt on his clammy skin. Unconsciousness was beckoning at him and he so, so wanted to give into it so he wouldn’t have to think anymore. So that this horrible feeling would go away. But he dully remembered that falling unconscious during a Sickness was dangerous and he couldn’t guarantee who would find him. The last thing he needed was pictures of him passed out in the throes of a Sickness on the internet tomorrow morning. For their own protection, celebrity Subs kept their orientation a secret. It was just too risky to have everyone know as there might be opportunistic Doms who demanded them to perform sexual favours.

Hearing footsteps – neat, click-click noises on the polished floorboards – Harry struggled to stand up, leaning woozily against the wall for support.

‘Hi, it’s just me.’

Harry blinked dizzily, swaying on his feet. Side swept fringe, bird tattoo on his arm, that fresh, almost-sweet scent. Louis then.

‘Oh God, you’re really gone, aren’t you?’

That was a question. Have to answer. 

‘Yes,’ Harry gasped, gripping onto Louis’ shoulder as if he was what was tethering him to the earth. That didn’t actually seem that far from the truth.

‘I want to help you, Harry, but only if that’s what you want.’ Louis’ voice seemed to be coming from very far away. Harry tried to speak but it was difficult to translate his confused thoughts into words.

‘Harry,’ Louis said, quietly, calmly. ‘Is it okay if I Dom you, or do you want me to take you to a Sub House?’

Sub Houses were state-run institutions where unclaimed Subs could go to have someone dominate them. Harry had heard that they were clinical, impersonal places where the aim was to get Subs in and out as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to be this vulnerable around a stranger. Even with his hormone-drenched mind he knew that Louis would look after him, Louis would make this okay.

‘You,’ Harry murmured, ‘want it to be you.’

Louis nodded. ‘No problem, love. You’ve been so good tonight. You held it together so well. I can tell how bad you’re feeling at the moment.’

Harry almost purred at Louis’ praise. He’d done a good job. Louis was going to help him.

Louis swore under his breath when a swarm of paparazzi surrounded them as they walked to the front of the venue. Harry whimpered.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Louis hummed in his ear. ‘You have to stay on your feet and keep walking, do you understand?’

Harry wanted to sob with frustration. Every muscle was screaming at him to fall to his knees. His head throbbed in time to his heartbeat and his skin felt like it was suffocating him. The world seemed to be moving too fast for him to comprehend, everything blurring together as if it was on fast-forward. He just wanted to be touched and given orders and for someone to take away the horrible heat between his legs and pain in his head. But Louis had told him that he had to keep walking. He couldn’t let him down.

Heat shot through his body as Louis lightly placed a hand on his waist, guiding him through the cameras. It took everything he had not to throw back his head and moan at the relief of being touched. The paparazzi were yelling at them but Louis deflected their comments with a few snarky remarks.

‘Get in the car,’ he murmured, pushing Harry half way into a black limousine.

‘Okay.’ Harry eagerly clambered into his seat as Louis said goodbye to the interviewers. After what felt like an age, Louis slammed the door closed, the car driving off before he had time to fasten his seatbelt.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked, concern laced through his voice.

Harry shrugged, slumping against the headrest. He felt slightly better now that there was someone he trusted around to give him orders but everything still felt so confused and he was slightly concerned that one sharp turn of the car would have him being sick all over Louis’ expensive outfit.

‘Do you want to lie down?’

‘Mm-hm.’

Louis guided Harry so that his head was lying in Louis’ lap and his legs were curled up across the seat.

‘I’m going to take such good care of you,’ he whispered. Louis ran a hand through his hair, arching an eyebrow when Harry’s pupils swelled so that only the slightest ring of green was visible and his pretty pink lips fell into an ‘o’ shape.

‘Do you like this?’ he asked. It was a superfluous question given Harry’s reaction, but Louis wanted to hear him say it.

‘Yes,’ Harry gasped, tilting his head like a cat to encourage Louis to do whatever he just did again. Louis smiled, digging his fingers into Harry’s curls, giving the strands light tugs. Harry made a purry sort of a noise and his eyes slid closed, a brilliant blush blooming on his cheeks.

‘Do you think you can walk?’ Louis asked gently as the car pulled up outside the hotel.

Harry nodded. The feeling of Louis’ hands on him had lessened the heaviness he felt in his limbs.

‘You’re doing so well. Let me guide you in, okay?’ Louis sounded so proud of him. Harry made it into the hotel room by focusing only on the light touch of Louis’ hand on his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry fell onto the bed with a wanton moan. Take me Louis, make me yours. His cheeks seared. Surely he didn’t say that out loud, surely…

He was shaking, hips stuttering weakly against the mattress. A sick rush of nausea swept through him and he retched horribly, thankful that there was nothing in his body to bring up. He didn’t realise that he was sobbing until Louis was behind him, one hand rubbing soothing circles into his back, the other dabbing at his eyes with a tissue.

‘It’s okay. Deep breaths for me. In for three and out for three. Now.’

Harry shivered, compelled to obey the order. There was something about Louis’ voice, a pull about it that drove Harry to listen to him. He let the air fill his lungs, holding it in while Louis counted, letting it out slowly. It felt nice to have someone else making decisions for him, to not have to think too much.

‘There’s my good boy.’

Harry almost preened at the praise. He settled comfortably into Louis’ side, mewling when Louis pulled away slightly to grab something from the bedside table. 

‘Here, you need to drink some of this, love.’

Harry whimpered, shifting on the bed as Louis held a straw up to his mouth. He weakly sucked in a few mouthfuls, surprised that the cool water made him feel a little more like himself.

‘You’re so dehydrated,’ Louis said, pushing his sweaty fringe back to feel his forehead in concern. ‘Why haven’t you been drinking anything?’

Harry wasn’t sure how to articulate that he couldn’t really focus on anything apart from the urge to be dominated and the need to make it through the AMAs. Food and water hadn’t crossed his mind all day.

‘Forgot,’ he mumbled.

Louis made a tutting noise. ‘You need to take better care of yourself. But it’s okay, I’ve got you now.’

He rolled Harry onto his back, gently climbing on top of him so that he was straddling his hips, able to rub their groins together. Harry was already half-hard, he had been all day really. Harry messily thrust up against him and Louis placed a warm, steadying hand on his chest.

‘Hey, calm down. What do you need?’

Harry didn’t know. He just felt so weak and hot and confused. Everything just needed to stop so he could come to his senses. But even in this state he remembered that the only way out of this haze was through it.

‘To please you,’ he gasped out. ‘Please, I’ll do anything, please…’

Louis hadn’t realised how needy Subs became, or perhaps he had underestimated just how close to the edge Harry really was.

‘I’m sorry, Harry. I shouldn’t have asked you that. I’m going to take care of you now, okay?’

Harry nodded, a deep crease between his eyebrows as he writhed under Louis’s warm weight.

Louis swooped down and captured Harry’s red-bitten lips in a claiming kiss. Harry’s hands immediately tangled in his hair, his breath coming in quick bursts as he eagerly kissed him back. They kissed until Harry’s mouth felt swollen, Louis nipping and sucking his way down Harry’s jaw. Harry leant into the touch, making appreciative noises as Louis kissed under his chin. He was aching between his legs but Louis clasped his wrists together with his hands, not allowing him to touch.

‘Kneel for me,’ Louis whispered against his neck. Head swimming, Harry pulled himself to his knees, bowing his head, keeping his hands clasped in his lap.

‘Good boy. I want you to take your shirt off.’

It was lovely to receive an order. It was even better to obey. Harry fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, almost ripping it in his haste. Louis ran his hands down Harry’s newly developed pecs, rubbing circles around his nipples. Harry had grown up so much lately, developed so prettily. Louis bent down to wrap his lips around the rosy bud, sucking gently and drawing a long, drawn-out cry from Harry’s lips. It seemed to originate deep inside his body, spilling out of his mouth like a ribbon unfurling from a spool.

‘So sensitive,’ Louis cooed against Harry’s heated skin. Harry nodded; his whole body felt like an erogenous zone. His cock was straining against his skinny jeans and he could tell from the uncomfortable wetness that he was already leaking pre-come. Everything just felt like too much as if his skin was suddenly too small to contain everything he was feeling. He could feel his eyes glaze over and his head was swimming even more, and he wasn’t completely sure what was happening except that it felt good and he was being looked after.

Louis sensed the change in him, quickly gripping his shoulders, easing him back down onto the bed. ‘Careful sweetheart,’ he murmured. ‘Just lie down on your back.’

Harry complied, feeling something tugging at him in the back of his mind. He felt like he was holding onto…something…but barely.

Louis’ breath hitched at how lovely Harry looked like this, his eyes squeezed closed, furiously chewing his plush bottom lip, chest rising and falling rapidly.

‘Let go,’ Louis whispered, cupping Harry’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. ‘I’ll look after you. It will feel good, I promise. Just let go.’

Harry swallowed convulsively, trying to focus on the gentle touches to his face. Louis’ voice seemed to physically penetrate him, seeping into his bloodstream, winding its way through his muscles, overpowering his senses. Louis is a warm weight resting on his hips but it feels like he’s everywhere, pushing Harry deeper and deeper into the mattress.

‘That’s it,’ Louis murmured, rubbing his hand down Harry’s chest in long, soothing strokes. And Harry gave into the floaty feeling overtaking his brain. It was peaceful, a relief really. Time seemed to move differently. Harry was vaguely aware of Louis shimmying his jeans and underwear off his legs, of him gently cupping his balls, gliding his fingers over his perineum. Heat started coiling in his lower belly, thrumming in time with his heart beat. Restless energy pulsed through his body rendering him unable to keep still. He writhed under Louis’ weight, digging his toes into the mattress.

‘Do you want more?’

‘Yes, please.’ Harry’s voice was a desperate sob. He tried to push down on Louis’ fingers, just needing something inside him. His body had been begging for it all day.

Louis gripped behind Harry’s legs and dragged him up over his own thighs. He grabbed the lube off the bedside table, coating his fingers with it.

‘Spread yourself for me.’ The order felt lovely and Harry slid his hands between his thighs, easing them further apart. Louis planted a hot kiss just below Harry’s belly button before running one finger around his entrance.

‘God, you’re beautiful, Harry. You look so good like this. Are you ready for my fingers?’

‘Yes, yes,’ Harry sobbed.

Harry let out a keening cry as Louis gently pushed one finger inside his body. Harry seemed to pulse around him, hot and tight, breathing hard as he adjusted to the intrusion. When he felt Harry start to relax he pushed in another finger, carefully breaching the ring of muscle before scissoring them.

‘Tell me how this feels.’

‘Oh-uh, good. So good. Full, but…need more.’

Louis stroked Harry’s inner thigh as he tried to push his fingers deeper. Harry bucked his hips, cheeks flushed with arousal.

‘Okay beautiful boy. I’m going to use my cock now.’ He slowly withdrew his fingers, drawing a pitiful whine from Harry. Louis fumbled with the zip on his pants, pulling them down around his knees. He squirted some more lube into his palm, drizzling it over his cock, smearing it around Harry’s entrance.

‘Please Louis…inside, please,’ Harry gasped, curling his fingers into the sheets.

Louis lined himself up, gently easing into Harry. Harry went deathly still, not even breathing. Louis could feel his body fighting to relax as he bit his lip in discomfort.

‘Keep breathing, baby,’ he reminded him, ‘almost there now.’

Harry took a few desperate gasps of air, thighs trembling. Louis murmured words of comfort as Harry slowly adjusted to being so full. As soon as the pain ebbed from Harry’s eyes Louis started rocking into him, gently pulling out then pushing back in. Harry kept making delicious unh noises every time Louis thrust back inside him. He felt so much but it was all good feelings thrumming through his body.

Louis wiggled his hips a little, re-angling himself before thrusting again, brushing against Harry’s prostate causing him to go into a wanton spasm. He could feel Harry’s cock, hot and hard, between them, saw the way Harry’s breathing was becoming more erratic. Harry whined at the growing heat in his belly. His balls ached with need, throbbing between his thighs.

‘Do you want to come?’Louis voice was soft, but there was a commanding quality to it as he continued to ease himself in and out of Harry. ‘Can you do it without me touching you?’

Harry nodded, sweaty hair flopping on his fringe. ‘Yes. Please Louis, so close.’ He opened his eyes, pupils blown, teeming with need.

‘You’ve been so good, Harry. You can come now.’

Harry did. He let out a guttural cry, back arching off the bed as hot spurts of come spilled over his belly. Louis gasped as Harry’s internal muscle clenched rhythmically around him, sending him over the edge. Harry let out a mewling sound as Louis came hot and wet inside him muttering words of comfort as he gently pulled out.

‘Oh,’ Harry gasped, feeling suddenly empty. He collapsed back down on the bed, body trembling from the aftershocks

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, murmuring words of endearment in between pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and finally to his lips. The intensity of the kiss surprised him; it was desperate and primal, their hips rolling together despite oversensitivity. He withdrew, leaning down to lick some of Harry’s drying come off his skin. He nuzzled his nose briefly into the skin above Harry’s hip, causing butterflies to erupt inside him. Harry watched him dazedly, puckering his lips slightly when Louis wriggled up his body to kiss him again. He tasted different, kind of salty-sweet and it took Harry a while to process it.

‘Is that what I taste like?’

Louis nodded, brushing Harry’s hair out of his face. ‘Are you okay?’ Harry’s skin was terribly cold to touch. Louis hastened to pull the duvet over his body, rubbing his hands over his chest in an attempt to warm him up.

‘Think so,’ Harry slurred. The roiling nausea and throbbing headache had gone. He just felt floaty, his body so heavy, his head so woozy.

‘You were so good, Harry. So beautiful,’ Louis murmured against his skin. Harry sighed contentedly, nestling into the pillows. His head felt so very heavy and everything seemed to be coming at him from so far away. He was vaguely aware of Louis stroking up and down his side. It felt nice, as if the sensation was tethering him to earth, stopping him from floating away.

‘Hmmm, you’re still not really with me, are you?’

Harry tried to make some sort of coherent noise but couldn’t get his brain to communicate with his throat. He blinked hard, trying to clear the fog in his head.

‘Shh, it’s okay,’ Louis soothed. ‘There’s no rush. Just…come back when you can.’

‘Mmm.’

It kind of felt like hovering between sleep and waking up. He could feel his heart beat returning to its normal rhythm, his thoughts beginning to clear.

‘You went down really well,’ Louis said. ‘I…I’ve heard that it usually doesn’t happen like that…the first time.’

Harry blushed, blooms of heat pooling in his cheeks. ‘Is that bad?’

‘No, no love. Of course not. It was just a surprise.’ Harry noticed that Louis stayed pressed into his side. He found his presence comforting.

‘Easy to submit to you,’ Harry babbled, eyes falling closed as Louis continued to pet his hair. ‘Wanted to.’

‘You’ll have to be dominated again in about a month,’ Louis said, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear. ‘Try not to wait so long again, it’s not good for your body.’

Harry hummed sleepily. ‘Could you do it again?’

Louis paused, feeling something tug in his lower belly. He’d been taught that Subs were usually clingy after their Sicknesses and that Doms had to be careful not to take advantage of them.

‘If that’s what you want,’ he replied cautiously. ‘Wait until you’ve recovered a bit more, then we can talk about it.’

Harry shook his head. ‘Always gonna want you. Loved you for ages.’

Louis smiled, resuming his stroking of Harry’s hair. ‘I love you too.’


End file.
